Midnight Lover
by Storyteller's Dream
Summary: Leryssa's lover comes to her at night. Koltira Deathweaver/Leryssa. Please read and review.


Author: Storyteller's Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own World of Warcraft.

Title: Midnight Lover

Rating: M

Pairings: Koltira Deathweaver / Leryssa

Word Count: 1,932

Summary: Leryssa's lover comes to her at night.

Notes:

A weird pairing I know, but I thought that hey, they both care about Thassarian, they could get together by being introduced thru him. It's happened in real life right?

As for Darion's out of character reaction at the end... well what can I say? I like the Death Knight Highlord. I kinda rushed the ending. Wrote this more as a lemon than as anything else to wake up the Bunnies.

And I own Selexia and Hypia on different servers.

And before I forget (even though it's in the rating box):

**RATED M FOR MATURE!**

Midnight Lover

She was awakened to feel of a cool breeze caressing her hair. It surprised her, since she fell asleep with the windows closed. She sat up and turned towards the window, noting that it was actually open. Finally she decided to get up and close the window before it woke her brother, Thassarian and he sent that damned minion of his Lurid to find out what's happen.

She just closed the window when she heard a slight scrapping in the dark behind her. She swung around, preparing to use skills that she had been taught, not just by her brother, but by the Highlord of Death Knights and a Blood Elf Death Knight named Koltira Deathweaver.

Not hearing the noise again, she decided that it might have been Lurid, the minion liked to walk the halls at night. She walked towards her bed again, so cold without-

She heard the sound directly behind her and whirled, her fist ready to knock whoever dared to enter her room on his ass. But the fist was caught in a much larger hand as its twin wrapped around her waist.

"Now beloved, you wouldn't be thinking about hurting your poor lover would you?" The voice was sensual, causing her knees to go weak just like he knew it would.

"As if I could hurt you, Koltira." She smiled as the Death Knight released her hand and pulled off his helmet. The moment she could see his lips, she eagerly stood on her tiptoes to latch on to them, her hands sliding up his cold breastplate to wrap around his neck and tangle in his hair. The Blood Elf Death Knight growled and yanked her off her feet to have her closer to him.

He left his helmet fall to the floor, his other hand holding her face to his. If it wasn't for the small factor that she needed to breathe they might have remained that way. But he let her up, loving the way she gasped for breath as he carried her to the bed. He laid her down, then covering her with his own body, careful not to crush her under the combine weight of his body and armor.

"Koltira..." She moaned as his fingers, still covered in plate traced over her gown covered leg.

"So beautiful... my Leryssa. Mine." Koltira whispered possessively before taking her lips again.

"Koltira..." She moaned again, pushing at his armor. He chuckled at her knowing what she wanted, what he wanted. With a slight thought he was able to dismiss his armor, watching as Leryssa placed her hands on his shoulders. She pushed at him, wanting him to roll over. Koltira allowed her to push him onto his back, knowing that she wanted to see him as he saw her.

In the silver moonlight she had her own Death Knight. Leryssa knew that others vied for his attention, but he cared nothing for them. He just wanted her. She removed her gown, letting her body's blush speak for her. She rested her body next to his, tracing his death wound, now a scar as Arthas wanted all his Knights to look perfect. Koltira used to never look at his wound as anything more than a reminder that his service to the King of the Scourge, but now he saw it what gave him the chance to be with Leryssa.

Her tongue touching that scar made him gasp as his body responded to her torture in maddening ways. She ran her fingers up and down his body as he pulled her over his.

"Leryssa..." It was his turn to moan.

"Mmmm, something on your mind, beloved?" Leryssa asked with a wicked smile as the Death Knight growled. He turned her over so she was underneath him.

"Only you." Koltira kissed her again as his placed his fingers against her nether lips. His lips leave hers and go for her neck. There was a spot on her neck that drew him, it was his favorite spot on her neck and he had to stop himself from leaving love bites there for the entire world to see. He didn't want her brother to know that they were together.

Leryssa moaned and moved under him; want his fingers to slide within her. Koltira was in no hurry. He wanted to see her writhe under him, hear her sweet cries. Finally he gave in to her, giving her what she wanted. It wasn't what she really wanted and he knew it, but watching as she rode his fingers he smiled.

"Koltira, stop teasing me!" Leryssa whispered. He removed his fingers and took her breast in his mouth while guiding himself into her. Leryssa moaned, gripping his head to her breast as he began to move within her. She tightened her limbs around him, urging him to go faster as she felt a welcomed feeling pool within her.

"Koltira... oh!" Leryssa felt her body clamp down on his, trapping him within her. Koltira pulled his face from her breast and trapped her eyes as she began to climax. Just as she finished her first climax, he began to start on giving her another. Leryssa whimpered as the feelings were drawn out instead of relaxing.

Koltira kept going at the same speed, resisting her urgings for him to go faster, harder and give her what she wanted. She could hear him talking in the language of his people, the words flowing from his lips beautifully. She didn't know much of the language, not yet. Before she can ask him anything she felt him speed up, driving into her harder.

"Oh..." Leryssa moaned as her climax hit her, this time Koltira's lips slammed on hers as he tried to muffle the sound of his own climax. They rested with their foreheads touching, both breathing though it was a reflex for him. Carefully he withdrew from her and lay down with his back to the window and drew the blankets over them.

"Can you stay a little while longer, Koltira?" Leryssa whispered as her eyes became heavy.

"I'll stay, Ryssa." Koltira promised, though he didn't know how long he could without her brother finding him.

"I love you so much Koltira Deathweaver," Leryssa whispered as the black darkness of sleep over takes her.

"I love you forever Leryssa." The great Blood Elf Death Knight Koltira Deathweaver whispered to the living, human sister of his greatest friend before following her into sleep. He clung to her, holding her tightly as if she were the most precious thing to him.

The only light in the room until morning was the light of the moon and the light of Byfrost's runes.

~*~

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF LIGHT!"

When a shriek that high comes from a Death Knight named Thassarian, Highlord Darion Mograine knew that something wasn't right. Along with him, Tirion Fordring has drawn Ashbringer as they race up the stairs of the inn now owned and cared for by Thassarian's little sister for Death Knights. The Dark Comfort Inn was created for all Death Knights, Horde and Alliance to find peace.

Apparently there was no peace now. Those Death Knights that were in residents were standing at their doors with their swords drawn, their runes glowing. But Thassarian was not standing at any doorway but his sister's. Darion raced with his minion by his side only to stop short when he sees...

Quickly he covers his minion's eyes and turned his gaze away. Sitting up in the bed now was a quite naked Leryssa looking very pissed and the Death Knight Koltira standing naked beside the bed with his runeblade in his hand. Darion used his shoulder to keep Tirion from seeing too much as the Paladin took one really good look and grabbed Thassarian by his ear.

"You pup! Did your father not teach you to knock?" Tirion glared at Lurid who was planning to whack Koltira and now decided that maybe that wasn't the best idea.

"Darion! Don't you dare stand there and gawk! Have manners! I swear _I'm_ raising a bunch of teenagers!" Tirion growling yanking a protesting Thassarian down the stairs as the doors began to slam shut. Darion yanked his own minion tossing it under his arm and growled.

"Come on, Lurid. Leryssa, Koltira... see you at breakfast." The Highlord said lamely as he shut the door. He looked down at his minion who was giving him the gooney eyes. A thought transferred between the young Highlord and his ghoul.

Would Leryssa hold Thassarian's outburst against the Highlord and his minion? If so, did that mean they couldn't have any more apple pastries?

Three Months Later

There were few things that Darion Mograine hated more than the Lich King and Scourge.

Paperwork was right up there. In fact it ran a close second to the Lich King.

The battles between the Alliance and Horde that forced his forces to fight one another.

Ceremonies. Highlord Darion Mograine hated, with a passion, ceremonies. Mostly because it meant that he had to wear ceremonial dark armor. He hated that armor. Hated that Tirion was making him wear it. Hated that he even had to look at it. He looked down at his companion, his minion Brainmuncher. The minion looked like any other ghoul except that he now had a black ribbon tied around his topknot.

"You're a damned ghoul. I'm a damned Highlord Death Knight of the Ebon Blade. Why are we damned to wear this armor and that stupid ribbon?" Darion grumbled at his minion who was skipping along side him. The minion was trying to eat the end of the ribbon.

"You may be a damned Highlord, but what about the rest of us?" A new, fairly amused voice cut thru his musings as his minion greeted half a dozen more ghouls that accompanied their Death Knights. Selexia and Hypia, two Draenei Death Knights grinned at him from within their own armor.

"Got called into this by Tirion didn't you?" Darion accused.

"We wanted to." Selexia said laughing at his sour expression.

Anything else that might have been said was cut short by Argent Trumpets. It was time for the ceremony to begin. The two Draenei flanked their Highlord as he walked to join the Argent Highlord. The Ashbringer stood with another Death Knight who looked extremely uncomfortable.

"Did you ever believe, after Arthas was killed that we would here?" Hypia inquired.

"You mean watching one of our own get married and attempt to start a family?" Darion asked. "No I did not."

The three joined their brothers and sisters to watch a young woman walk towards him on the arm of her older brother. Undetectable to all but the most seasoned of Priests was a slight bump covered by her wedding dress.

"Members of the Light!" Tirion announced. "We are gathered here to..."

End~


End file.
